The Final Battle
by white maiden
Summary: A brief scene from the final battle as seen by Ron, as he tries to save his favorite muggleborn witch. OS


A/N: I present you with my favorite ship...HR. Even though this isn't like my other stories, I hope you enjoy it. If you can't figure it out (because you're an idiot), this is supposed to be the final battle. Obviously I set it on Hogwarts grounds, hopefully I did an okay job. Don't hate me after you read the end. Remember, review and read my other stories. Ron would want you to. Free Skiving Snacks for all! I got it wrong didn't I?

* * *

All around him were the faint screams of his classmates, fighting and dying. He had already lost Harry somewhere among the chaos, but he wasn't going to give up on Hermione. Ron kept running, faster and faster, until he felt his legs were going to give out from under him.

His breath grew shallower and shallower as he strained to catch his breath and keep up the pace. The trees passed by him quickly and the screams grew louder and louder. How did he get so far away from it all?

He tried to shout her name, but his throat was too dry. His scream came out like a hopeless gasp for air. It didn't matter anyway; it was too loud. She wouldn't have heard him.

He saw Hannah Abbott stagger by, leading a group of scared first years to safety. If there was anywhere safe left.

He came to a clearing. He looked around; he was by the lake. He stopped and hid as he saw a large group of Death Eaters sweep past him, their dark cloaks and hood blending into the blackness of the night. He watched through the bushes as several Death Eaters separated from the group.

Hermione was with them. Her arms was pinned behind her and she was being led down towards the lake. There were three other students with her. Justin Finch-Fletchey and two younger students. Ravenclaws. They were forced to kneel in the mud before the eight Death Eaters.

Ron heard a snap and looked down to see if he had stepped on any twigs. He hadn't moved from his spot. There were three more snaps and Ron tried to see what was going on. One Death Eater had snapped their wands in half. Ron watched as Hermione glowered at the hooded figures before her, her face full of determination and courage. He wanted to run to her, but he knew it would be useless.

One of the Death Eaters lowered his hood and the other seven followed.

"Well. Mudbloods," drawled the leader.

"Piss off Malfoy," spat Hermione. Draco Malfoy hissed at her and wiped the spit from his cheek.

"You stupid, worthless muggle-born bitch," he growled as he raised his hand to strike her. His arm fell and Hermione's body dropped to the floor. Justin reached out to help her but was grabbed by Crabbe and Goyle.

There was a murmur and a flash of green light, and Ron watched in horror as Justin's dead body was rolled into the lake. The two Ravenclaws lowered their heads in fear. Ron could hear the girl crying loudly, while the boy tried to hush her. Blaise Zabini kicked the girl, who flopped face first into a pile of mud.

Ron whirled around looking for any form of help. He watched as Order members tried to hold back large swarms of Death Eaters in vain. He saw Lupin and McGonagall sweep past where he was hiding, dragging a wounded Snape behind them. Tonks, Dean, Susan, and Seamus were using all sorts of curses and spells, as they tried to keep the Death Eaters away from a group of students. Desperate, Ron turned back around to see the Death Eaters dispersing. Ron noted that the two girls were still alive, though the Ravenclaw boy was now missing.

Malfoy grabbed Hermione by her hair, with a gloved hand and dragged her away from the group. She screamed and kicked furiously, clawing at his hand. Ron ran through the trees after them. Malfoy threw Hermione and aimed his wand at her. "Crucio!" he bellowed and she crumpled to the ground. After writhing in pain, she threw her leg out weakly attempting to kick Malfoy. He laughed maliciously at her attempt, as Crabbe and Goyle stood by watching. Hermione regained some of her strength and standing on her own two feet, she swung at Malfoy, connecting with his jaw. He cried out in shock and dropped his wand.

Ron, terrified and alarmed, ran out of his hiding place and threw out curses at Crabbe and Goyle. He stupefied them until they were knocked out completely, and he ran to Hermione. Malfoy tried to attack him, screaming, "Crucio!" Ron managed to dodge the curse and disarm Malfoy again. Ron shouted "stupefy!" and Malfoy fell. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and they tried to get back to the castle as quickly as they could, but Hermione's body was too weak and tired to let her go very fast. Ron tried to carry her as best he could, but there was no way he could carry her and defend them both.

In their confusion and haste they both failed to see Malfoy scrambling to his feet, his wand dangling limply in his hand. Malfoy steadied himself and aimed his wand towards Hermione. Ron looked up to see Malfoy holding his wand out, screaming "Avada Kedavra." Panicking, Ron thought only of Hermione as he threw himself out in front of her, shielding her from the curse and dying for her. Hermione screamed as she watched the redhead whisper, "I'm sorry." The image of him selflessly throwing himself in the way, shocked her and terrified her. Ron's body fell to the floor in a strange, contorted heap. Hermione fell to the floor and cradled his head in her lap. Before Malfoy could kill her too, a curse hit him in the back and he collapsed to the floor, completely lifeless. Ginny stood behind Malfoy's corpse , tears in her eyes as she saw Hermione hovering over her brother's body.

Hermione leaned over him and kissed his forehead softly. Pulling his body up so she could whisper in his ear, she cried, "I love you." With Ginny's help, Hermione pulled Ron's body towards the bushes, hiding him from evil. She lay him out, so he seemed to sleep softly and almost princely. She crossed his arms across his chest, and stood up, tears dripping down her cheeks. Ginny tapped her shoulder lightly and the two girls looked at each other, both devastated by this sudden loss.

With one last look at the boy she had always loved, Hermione turned and ran. Her fingers wrapped tightly around Ron's wand, as she found a new strength in herself. She smiled vengefully as she though of the power of adrenaline. Behind her, Ginny was sprinting to catch up, but Hermione didn't care.

She threw herself in the midst of the battle and refused to back down. The death eaters had taken Ron from her, and now Hermione sought her revenge. Good always defeated evil, and she would be the one to prove it.


End file.
